FanGirls at Camp Half Blood
by Camp Half Blood7
Summary: what if sally really wrote The Pjo books , and Fangirls came to camp ( after Boo)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone that told me to get over the Percy Jackson Books can suck it,

I was sitting on the floor with my best friend Emma, doing our favorite thing, watching the lighting thief movie, not because we like it because we like to pick out

Every single mistake.

"Ding Dong" I walked up to answer the door, but not before I grabbed the dagger, hey don't judge what if I was attacked, a kid about 15 with a perfect tan, blonde hair and about 6 foot stood on my porch " Oh My GOds, Are you Will solace!"

I fangirled , Emma shot up and almost went into a panic attack

" How in hades do you know who I am," Will said

He looked inside and saw the movie playing, " oh your fan girls "

" Thanks Sally. She just had to write those books, ''

" Why are you here " Emma hyperventilated

'' To take a Emma Petersen and a Samantha Helt To camp half blood, I thought this was a good time ."

**Do you want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will solace pov**

After a 2 hour peguses flight and 3 panic attacks, one fainting, we finally

Landed at camp half blood. I hate to admit it, but I really wanted to go see

Nico di Angelo. I have read some of the fan fictions some of those people write

And it makes my heart melt. If fictional me can ask out Nico so can I.

" Piper will you show the new kids around camp " hoping to sneak away to find Nico

" Yea sure will "

**Sam pov**

Don't get me wrong I don't despise Piper, but ever since she called Percy, unimpressive, grrrr. " Hi I'm Piper ''

" Hey I'm Sam and this Is Emma "

Emma of course was still trying to contain her excitement, and miserly failing

After an Amazingly epic tour of Camp, We had one more stop, the waterfall

A few weeks ago some campers found a giant waterfall in the forest.

It towered 30 feet in the air. Before I knew what was happing I herd a deafen

Scream. " PIPER! '' My adrenaline went crazy and I did something Percy worthy

. I jumped after her. I prayed to what ever God was in charge of incredibly stupid Ideas. I landed in the water and pulled Piper out. Chiron heard her Screaming and helped me Pull Piper out of the water. After I got out, you guessed it, I was Completely Freaking Dry! Then the Floating Trident thing appeared.

Really Dad you couldn't ease into that a little better. The one thing that makes this

Day worth it was, Emma slipped on mud and landed on her face. But Karmas a bitch and you can guess who slipped next


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Pov

I think Sam is making me out to be stupid, not all three panic attacks where mine, and

Someone (read as: Sam) fell into me causing me to fall.

I cant believe this is really happing we would talk about this for hours, what cabin we would be in, or if Solangelo was real.

" So Emma, who do you think your parent is?'' Sam said snapping me back into reality.

" Well it could be anyone, I really don't know if my it's my mom or Dad. "

Uggg , the most annoying kid at camp , Josh was walking toward us .

He was always hitting on Sam , but after Percy threatened a life of Painful showers , he turned to me and would not take no for a answer " so babe ,what do you have planed for tomorrow ? " Please Mom or Dad , get this Creep away from me .

Sam Pov

I promise you Emma could not get claimed in a funnier way .

So the creep kid was hitting on her , and I kid you not , a Giant freaking Owl , came do and just kept pecking at him , he tried to run but it followed him . you should have Seen Katie's face when a 10-foot owl was chasing her brother .

Oh and if you don't understand who Emma's Mom is it Athena . ( Clearly )


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Pov

I hate to admit it but my sister is kind of scary , she is way better a fighting than I was at her

Age , and she is a lot like our dad one moment she is happy and calm , next she is holding a

Sword to your Throat . its nice having someone to do stuff with , like creating a giant water dragon to ride around camp or Running away from angry Ares campers when you may or may not have accidently damaged their cabin with said water dragon .

" LOCK THE DOOR , LOCK THE DOOR !" Sam burst in the cabin .

" what did you do ?"

" I replaced all the Aphrodite cabin's shoes with crocs ."

Suddenly a large crowd of angry Girls and the Occasional boy showed up outside our cabin

" they should go away soon "

Will Solace Pov

I was bringing Nico Headache Medicine When Sam Darted past me followed by a hoard of Aphrodite Kids

Do I want to know ?

" Nico are you in here ?'

" yeah come in "

I saw Nico sitting on his couch still in PJs

" Are you Ok Nico ?"

I said hugging him

He jokingly pushed me away " get off me solace "

" I will be fine it's a sinus headache , the weather has been really weird lately "

I bent down to kiss him , right when he started to get up causing this weird forehead and tooth collision . " Ow my Face " Nico whined

" Sorry Neeks , I have to get back to the infirmary .


End file.
